Chemistry
by sassyme
Summary: It's baaaaaaack! The story you LOVE to HATE (or hate to love!) Chapter 4 includes some LilyRay in it, (gag) But it's not here to stay. (or is it?) Flames will be used to burn the haters houses down. :p R&R anway!
1. Travis & Lily Hook Up

**Chemistry **

**Rated _R_ for a _R_eason**

            "Today we will end our show by saying we at Radio Free Roscoe have finally worked out our problems. The past few shows have had a few…technical…difficulties, but thankfully, we have them all worked out." Robbie, alter ego Question Mark, finished at the end of their show. It was about a week after the big blow out and "Truth Telling Session" and since then everyone had time to cool down. Travis and Ray were now on good terms, as was Travis and Lily, Travis and Audrey, Lily and Ray, and Lily, Ray, Travis and Robbie. The foursome smiled at each other as Travis flicked the switch and the blue light dimmed down. Ray was first to have his headphones off and to stand up. 

            "Wish I could stick around, guys, but my Dad's taking us out to dinner." He said as he grabbed his bag. Lily looked up at him in confusion. 

            "Your dads taking you guys out? What's the occasion?" She asked, smiling. 

            "Yeah. It's a once in a lifetime experience. You better go." Robbie agreed, laughing. 

            "Yeah, you guys are just so funny." Ray said sarcastically. "Though not as funny as me. Later" The remaining three waved as Travis came out of the tech booth. He kept his distance from Lily, though, and she noticed it. She also noticed how nice his shirt fit over his muscles and the little beads of sweat on her forehead but she tried to block that out. 

            "Yeah…And I have to…do homework." Robbie said lamely, getting up from his chair. Travis looked sideways at him and Lily rolled her eyes. 

            "C'mon Robbie, just admit it. We already know. You're going to meet Kim." Robbie stopped in the doorway and looked back. 

            "There you go again, Nancy Drew." He replied as he ran up the stairs. 

            "And then there were two." Travis said, leaning up against the wall. Lily turned back to look at him, running nervous fingers through her hair. Travis looked up at her, for once, but his eyes focused in on her oh-so-kissable lips and he had to look away. 

            "So what are we going to do?" Lily asked him as she moved closer. Travis was confused. 

            "Do? About what?" 

            "About us." Lily said, trying to get him to understand. 

            "_What_?" Travis asked. He moved away, getting as far as he could away from Lily. He knew that if she touched him…it would all be messed up once again. 

            "Travis you can't deny this anymore!"  She insisted, exasperated. 

            "Lily-" He cut in. 

            "Like you said, it happened for a reason." 

            "It's just-"

            "Audrey. You love her, I know." Lily said, still following him. 

            "Yes. And that's why we can't do this anymore." Travis said, turning around. She had him cornered. 

            "Once. Travis, we kissed _once_." 

            "Yeah. I know." He said sarcastically. "It was just…" He trailed off, trying to explain the motive behind it. She knew what he was thinking. 

            "It was chemistry. Undeniable…raw…_sexual_…chemistry." Lily said. Travis winced.            

            "Lily-" He began. He didn't want this to happen. He tried to fill his thoughts with Audrey but all he could see was Lily, standing there, with her tank top strap falling off her shoulder and her hair going in her face. 

            "What? Come_ on_, Travis. I know you have the same hormones down there," she let her eyes wander, "as Ray and Robbie do." 

            "You've done this with Ray and Robbie?" Travis exclaimed angrily. 

            "Of course not! What do you think I am? Some kind of slut?" She then continued in a more calm voice, "Robbie's my best friend. And Ray and I have real potential together. I like him. A lot." She looked out into the distance for a moment but moved back to Travis; uncomfortably close. He could feel her hot breath on his cheek. 

            "Then why are you doing this?" He said in a whisper, not daring to move his head. 

            "Because it has to be done." Lily continued. "I'm tired of all this tension. I know you want it, Travis…just think of it as a friend…" her voice got quieter as her lips moved closer to his "helping out…another friend." Their lips finally connected, at first with some hesitation but gradually becoming more and more intense. Travis pulled apart from Lily and stared at her deeply, breathing hard. He was obviously trying to hold back something…

            "We can't do this. I love Audrey."

            "I know. I'm not trying to hurt that." Lily explained as she caught his lips in another intense kiss. 

            "Are you sure she'll never know?" Travis asked again, pulling apart. 

            "Why would she? Like you said, she never did anything, so why cause her pain?" Lily told him. Travis finally took initiative and placed his hand on her hip. Lily stared down at his hand and then back at him. 

            "Now are you sure?" She asked. He answered by pulling her into him. After another kiss, Travis felt as if he could loose it all right then. Kissing Lily never felt like kissing Audrey. Their kisses were so polite, so meaningful. This, with Lily, was just…strong, wanting, and powerful. Lily pressed her body up to his, their sweaty clothing sticking together. Lily moved from his mouth to his neck, leaving a trail of saliva and little love bites. Travis closed his eyes, wondering how he could want this so much if he loved Audrey. Finally overcome with hormones, he grabbed Lily by the shoulders and switched positions, putting her back against the wall. He put his hand on the bottom of her shirt and inched his hands up her stomach. She shivered. Travis lifting the tank top of her head, surprised to see that Lily was sporting a simple black bra. It was so refreshing compared to the frilly pink lace ones that Audrey continually teased him with. Lily stared back at Travis in desire as their lips met vigorously. Travis reached his hands behind his back and found the clasp to Lily's bra. He watched, almost in slow motion, as it fell to the ground. Lily took in a sharp breath, wondering what Travis was thinking. However, all was answered as he put his head between her breasts and slowly began to do amazing things with his tongue. Lily was breathing harder now and she knew it was only a matter of time before they found release in each other. She let Travis explore her chest for a while but stood him up and pulled the shirt over her head. She couldn't believe that Travis was more built than she imagined him. She pushed him against the wall of the tech booth and shoved her body against his, bare breasts and all. Their lips met again, shamelessly, as Travis fumbled with the snap and zipper of Lily's pants. They drifted to the ground and Lily gracefully stepped out of them, never breaking the forceful kiss they were sharing. Lily pulled down his zipper as Travis closed his eyes, his mind now cleared of Audrey. 

****  
**  
**  
****

**--Review--**


	2. T & L Sorta Hook Up L & R Talk

**Chemistry**

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed, it is much appreciated. This chapter is a little sad, I think, but maybe I'm just in a sad mood. Anyway, I plan on making this story about five chapters, each with a hook up in it so my readers don't get bored. Heh. **

**Warning: This will be both Ray/Lily & Travis/Lily as well as Travis/Audrey. I don't pick and choose, people.**

            Almost an hour later, Lily gently rolled off of Travis. The table they were lying on was sticky and Lily shivered, wiping herself off. Travis leaned back on his elbows and watched her bend down and gather up her clothes, bikini underwear first, and watched as she slipped them on. She glanced over at him, a curtain of blond hair falling behind her face. She smiled at him, a friendly smile, like he watched her get dressed all the time. It was then he realized that he didn't have any clothes on either. He scooted quickly off the table and Lily suppressed a laugh. She smiled as she watched Travis squirm into his boxers. She slipped her bra back on and found her jeans in the forgotten pile on the floor. When she straightened up she came face to face with Travis. She leaned in and kissed him sweetly. He wrapped his arms around her back, finding the clasp to her bra. 

            "Whoa, buddy," she said, pulling away, "I need to go home." 

            "Now?" He asked huskily. Lily stared at his oh-so-hot body wit the elastic of his boxers just a few inches lower than they should have been. They were already half undressed anyway…

            She pushed him into the tech booth and shoved a knee between his legs. This better be fast…and hard. Travis wasted no time taking off her bra and finding the waistband of her underwear. He slipped them off of her and lifted her up onto the table, never breaking the kiss. He put his hands on her knees and quickly lowered his face.

**  
**

Fifteen minutes later Lily was fully dressed and outside. The cold air hit her harshly and she briefly wondered why she hadn't worn a hat. However, there was something heavier on her mind. She had just had sex with Travis. She'd only done it once before, at camp last summer. She was sure that she and he would grow up and get married…of course; they never made it past August. But this time, it was different. Yeah, it was with Travis, sex God of the universe, but Lily couldn't help but wonder if that's what she wanted. She shook that feeling off. Of course it was. Besides, they used a condom. And it wasn't like she didn't trust Travis. If something happened, they would just fess up. Easy as that. But for now, it was a thrill to be secret. No one needed to know. Lily smiled to herself. She decided to stop by Mickey's. It was only seven, anyway. She stepped inside and was immediately greeted by Ray. 

            "Hey, Lillster, how's it hangin'?" He innocently asked. For a moment Lily felt a touch of guilt. Then she remembered Travis' body…what girl in that position would say no? Anyway, she was with Ray now. It's not as if that mattered. 

            "Hey Ray." She smiled and brushed a piece of hair behind her ear. The duo sat down at a table across from each other. "How was dinner?" She asked, resting her chin on the palm of her hand. Ray sighed, laughing. 

            "Well, the big dinner turned out to be a night at McDonalds." Lily laughed out loud. "But he let us get Big-Mac's this time instead of Happy Meals." He added sarcastically. Ray's eyes narrowed and he bit his lip. 

            "Something wrong?" Lily asked him, tilting her head. Ray stared over at Lily. _This was it_, he thought, _this was when I  have to finally fess up to my feelings. _

            "Lily-" His voice shook a little. "I…" Lily nodded, wanting him to continue. "Okay, here it is, I like you." Once he said it, he breathed in deeply, not believing he actually told her. Lily's face broke into a smile. 

            "I should have known." She said, staring into his eyes, "I have feelings for you, too, but I never thought you felt the same way." She confessed. Ray looked surprised.   
            "Really?" He asked; she nodded. "Well…can I, uh, walk you home?" He asked her as he reached for her hand. She graciously took it and smiled back up at him. 

            "I've been waiting forever to tell you." Ray said. "This is what I've always wanted." He admitted in a whisper. 

            _This is what I've always wanted too,_ Lily thought. _Isn't it?_

**  
**  
**  
**

**--Review--**


	3. R & L Kiss L & T Hook Up

**A/N: I'm excited because of these positive reviews I'm getting! I agree, there isn't enough Travis/Lily smut on here. And, more to the point, there's always either Rily fans or Travis/Lily fans. I don't pick and choose. So, again, I love that you guys love this story! And so, without further ado…**

**Chemistry**

**Chapter 3**

            "Audrey! Wait up!" Lily yelled across the hallway. 

            "Lil! Hey!" She stopped to wait for Lily. Audrey was decked out in a red dress and denim jacket – makeup perfectly matched on her face. 

            "Looking good today, Audrey!" Lee Johns came up behind them and said. Audrey rolled her eyes and Lily laughed. 

            "So, what's up?" Lily asked. 

            "Nothing…" Audrey began. "Except I have _big_ plans for tonight!" She squealed. 

            "Tell me!" Lily said, just as excited. Audrey looked around and then lowered her voice. 

            "I'm going to ask Travis to spend the night!" 

            "Really?" Lily asked, surprised. "You guys were only dating fore like-"

            "It's long enough." Audrey said, showing off her pearly whites. "I know we are meant to be together. Besides…I've never actually had sex with anyone." Lily was stunned. She beat Audrey to "home base" and she beat her to Travis. Who would have guessed? 

**  
**

"This is RFR signing off." Robbie, or Question Mark, said into his mic. 

            "We'll be back here same time same place on Monday." Shady Lane, a.k.a, Lily Randall said as she played a few rifts on her guitar. 

            "Peace!" Pronto, publicly know as Ray Brennan, yelled just as Travis, a.k.a, Smog, switched off the blue light. 

            "So, you guys have any more single work to do?" Ray asked Lily as they took off their headphones. She glanced back at Travis, remembering Audrey's plan for him. 

            "No. I think I'll just head to Mickey's with you guys." She said. 

            "Mickey's is closed. Inventory. Which I should get to. Later!" Robbie said and left. The trio exchanged knowing glances.

**  
**

            "Everyone's gone." Ray said as he opened the door to his house for Lily. She stepped inside and slipped off her shoes and coat. 

            "Yeah. It's so quiet." She commented. Ray flicked on a light and set down his backpack. He nodded in agreement. She could tell he was nervous about something. "So…what you want to do?" Lily asked. 

            "TV?" Ray asked her. Lily shrugged as he ran to the kitchen. Lily sat herself on the couch and flicked it on, going past the kid's channels and makeover shows. Ray came back out with two sodas and some chips. He sat down next to her. Lily turned to tell him thank you, but noticed his face was only centimeters away. She tilted her head and closed her eyes, letting the feeling take over her body. Ray's hand touched her jaw line and slowly pulled her into him. The kiss was slow, sweet and meaningful. Lily pulled back from him playfully. 

            "Wanna know why Travis and I aren't working today?" She asked. 

            "Not really." Ray joked, trying to kiss Lily again. She giggled. 

            "Because Audrey has some _big plan_ for him tonight, if you know what I mean." Ray broke into laughter. 

            "No! They aren't going to do it!" He exclaimed, laughing. Lily began to laugh too. 

            "Yeah. No Joke." She told him. Suddenly Ray got serious. 

            "Have you…ever done it?" He asked her. She got nervous. 

            "Have you?" She turned the question to him. He sighed. 

            "Almost. But we stopped. I wasn't ready." He admitted. Lily felt tears come to her eyes. She quickly kept them back. She decided to tell him the truth. 

            "I have." 

            "_What_?" He said in shock, turning to her. She looked into the distance. 

            "Remember Mike, from camp?" She asked. 

            "The one with the thick glasses?" Ray asked, stifling laughter. 

            "No!" Lily exclaimed, looking at him. "The one who played basketball all the time." 

            "You did it with _him_?" Ray interjected. He began to laugh. Lily joined in. 

            "Yeah. Him." She said and slowly moved in to kiss him. 

**  
**

            Somehow, Lily found her way back to the station that night. Truth be told, she was hoping Travis would be there. She didn't want to talk to Audrey about having sex with Travis…she wanted to do it. She knew Ray wasn't ready and she didn't want to push him. She felt that she and he could really last. But, Lily's hormones were taking over once again. She opened the door and walked down the steps, her backpack at her side. She looked through the side window and saw Travis with his headphones on. She dashed down the stairs. 

            "Travis!" She said, breathless. "What are you doing here?" He looked up, startled. 

            "I came from Audrey's." He said in a glum tone. She sat down next to him. 

            "I thought she wanted you to…" She trailed off and looked back at him. There were sweat beads on his forehead and on his shirt. Was it just her or did it suddenly get hot in here? 

            "She did." Travis said, looking at Lily in the eyes. "But she made up stop." It was then when Lily realized why Travis was here. He wanted her to be there, too. She smirked. She bent over, letting her lips touch his. They met strongly, tongues suddenly exploring the other one's mouth. Lily made a semi-circle around Travis, pushing him against the table. He stood up and took off her shirt, not wasting any time. Lily groaned a little and moved her lips from his to his neck. Travis' hands were searching her back, finally finding the clasp to free her bra. He put his hands on her breasts, kneading them roughly. Lily was breathing deeply, trying not to cry out. She kept her eyes open, watching Travis. She finally pulled him to her level and tore off his shirt, taking in his masculine body. He brusquely unbuckled her belt. He lowered down and left trails of kisses from her belly button to the hem of her underwear. When he stood up, Lily pushed him against the wall and wrapped her leg around his. They kissed again, during which Lily was taking off Travis' pants. She could feel him getting harder and harder and accidentally let her hand brush him when she slipped off his jeans. He grunted and Lily took that as a sign to remove the last item of clothing he had on. As he stepped out of his boxers, Lily squatted down between Travis' legs, wanting him now more than ever.

**  
**  
**  
Review!


	4. R & L and T & L hook up L is confused & ...

**A/N: I haven't updated lately because I needed some more inspiration. I think I finally have some, but I'm in more of a romantic mood so this chapter may be more Rily (I know, gag!) than usual. I decided to give Lily a bit of a heart. Haha. Everyone deserves a little emotion, right? **

****

**Okay, to the skeptics: I'd like to thank you for your criticism because without it I wouldn't become a better writer, but on the other hand I found some reviews offensive. First off, my personal experiences are in no way connected or affiliated with what I'm writing about. I write what I think would happen, not would be most realistic. I do hope you understand the difference.  Secondly, this show, as you probably already know, is made for people 12+, and, in case you haven't noticed, it isn't Degrassi. So of course, Lily is going to be out of character because the way she is written in the show doesn't involve any Travis/Lily sex scenes. _And I know that this is something new so I'm ready for your criticisms. Just _don't get too big headed and think my absence was because of your analyses. **

****

So, if you want something in character and realistic, turn on your TV and just watch the show! 

****

**No more long A/N's, I promise. **

******

Lily left the warehouse later that night not feeling as well as she thought she would have. She slowly walked home and up to her room, ignoring her parents "hello's" and "how are you's" It wasn't as if she didn't like hooking up with Travis…or…maybe it was. Lily didn't want to think. She pulled out her loudest rock-heavy CD and turned it up loud, zoning out, hoping she could figure it all out later. 

Travis was still in the station, gathering up his clothes. He decided that once he was dressed he would go to Mickey's and maybe talk with Robbie. At first he didn't think this whole hooking up thing would work, but now he realized he had everything. He liked having the calm reassurance of Audrey at school and he wouldn't be a normal teenage boy if he didn't like when he and Lily would meet in the warehouse alone. For once, Travis Strong smiled to himself as he went up the stairs and left the building. 

Lily woke up to the sound of her phone ringing. She looked over at her clock, surprised that it was nine in the morning. She reached over and groggily answered the phone. 

            "Lo?" She asked. 

            "Did I wake you?" The voice asked. Lily smiled when she realized it was Ray. 

            "No. Course not. What's up?" She asked, sitting up on her knees in bed. 

            "Do you wanna like, hang, today?" Ray asked her.

            "Sure. Absolutely. Do you, like, wanna come over here? Both my parents are working." She offered. Ray hesitated for a minute. 

            "Ray? If you don't want to-" Lily told him, wondering what was wrong. 

            "No, it's fine." Ray said, doing his signature happy dance in his room. "I'll come over at noon." Lily laughed. 

            "Okay. Talk to you then." 

            "Bye, Lily." Lily hung up her phone and walked over to her dresser, picking out one of her favorite vintage tee and a new pair of jeans she just bought. She got them from a second hand store so they were perfectly worn in. They were a little long, but that only made them look better because of the frayed bottoms and safety pinned sides. She brushed out her hair and headed downstairs to watch TV before Ray came. 

Travis was at home, by his phone, waiting for someone to call. He usually didn't do this. Actually, he never did this. He was never a relationship type of guy. But, he came to realize, Lily was a like a drug to him. He needs his fix of Lily every day in order to act normal. Travis shook his head, laughing at the ridiculousness of it all. He had Audrey. He didn't need Lily. Did he?

It was noon and Lily had successfully touched up her natural makeup twice, fixed her hair three times and checked her breath at least ten times after that. She wondered why she was so nervous about Ray coming over. _I fucked Travis twice and I'm worried about Ray coming over? I've known him for years_! She tried to rationalize the situation, but in the middle of her thoughts, Ray knocked on the door. 

            "Hey!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck. When they broke apart, Ray grinned at Lily as she let him in the house. Just then the phone rang.

            "Yes?" She answered impatiently. 

            "It's Travis." Said the low voice. 

            "Okay…" Lily said, thinking of something to tell him. "What's up?"

            "I was thinking, Audrey's out of town and maybe we could meet up tonight…" He said. Lily glanced over at Ray, who was staring at her good-naturedly. She turned back to the phone. 

            "Sorry, Travis, I'll have to talk to you later about the song list for Monday." She said as she hung up the phone. "It was just Travis. Such an overachiever." She told Ray, rolling her eyes. Ray shrugged. 

            "I don't care about Travis. Now, where did we leave off yesterday?" He asked her just before their lips met in a kiss. Lily wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer to him. It all felt so innocent; nothing like the chemistry her and Travis had been…acting upon…in the warehouse. She tried to block that out of her mind and focus on Ray's hands wandering up and down her body. Lily leaned him back onto the couch so they were lying on top of each other, their lips still connected. Ray's hands reached her stomach as he wrestled with her top, pulling it over her head. Lily obliged and straddled him with her legs as he leaned up quickly to kiss her. As Lily struggled to take off his shirt, she lost her balance and they both went tumbling to the floor. Lily lay on her back, breathless and laughing. 

            "Are you okay?" Ray asked, getting up and bending over her. Lily nodded and grabbed the neck of his shirt, pulling him down to her. After a vigorous kiss he leaned back up and smiled. 

            "I guess that means yes." He laughed. Lily shoved him on his back playfully and laughed. 

            "Of course that means yes." She said low and breathy, up close to his face. Ray's lips twisted into a smile. They kissed again, this time with renewed passion and lots more tongue. Lily reached down for the buttons of his pants but he put his hand over hers. 

            "Lily," he said almost in a sigh from breathing so hard. 

            "What?" She asked from underneath him. 

            "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked. He stared down at her long blonde hair sticking out in all directions, her lips red from kissing him. He knew that the animal part of his body wanted it. But did he?

            "Are you?" She countered instead. Ray stared into her eyes, searching for something. He looked at her caringly and slowly nodded. His fingers trembled as he unbuttoned her pants, never looking away from her face. The meaningfulness of it all brought tears to Lily's eyes. This meant so much to him. 

            "No." She said quickly as his hands touched the zipper. "I can't." She said in a louder voice. Ray buttoned her pants again for her, not looking the least bit disappointed. He kissed her softly on the lips and stood up, holding out his hand for her to stand. She was shaking too badly to grasp it and instead stood up herself. 

            "I'm sorry, Lily," He said in his most sincere voice. He was an uncomfortable distance away from her. "I didn't mean to-"

            "No. It's not about you." Lily said, trying to avoid the classic self-blame line, no matter how true it was. 

            "Maybe I should just go." He told her as he walked towards her, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Are you sure you're okay?" 

            "I'm fine." She said, even forcing a smile. 

            "Okay." He said, smiling now. "Bye." He told her as he opened the door and let himself out.  Lily told herself not to cry over this. Not to cry over lost feelings. Feelings he felt that she wasn't sure she felt. Instead she grabbed her shirt, stuck on proving to herself she didn't care and quickly left the house. 

            Lily can't really remember how she ended up at the warehouse. It was probably because she had been going there ever since she was six. She remembered walking down the stairs and seeing a figure. It was obviously Travis. 

            "Lily, I thought you'd end up coming-" He said, standing up and walking over to her. 

            "Travis, I don't think-" She was saying, ready to tell him that this wasn't a good time for them to get together. But he was already walking toward her. He wrapped one arm around her waist and one around her neck. Lily was too weak and confused to push him off. Instead she welcoming the kiss that Travis was giving her- all hot and wet and full of sexual energy. Travis walked her to the back of the warehouse, behind their usual chairs and began working on her neck. Lily leaned her head back on the wall and stared at the ceiling, wondering how she could feel so good and yet so terrible and used at the same time. Travis was working his way down her collarbone and to her chest. Lily shuddered at the touch of his lips and Travis took that as a sign to keep going. He tore her shirt off of her, the same shirt that Ray had taken off earlier. Lily thought about how careless Travis was, how dark the warehouse was and how dirty she felt. When she was at home with Ray it was so clean, so innocent. Her thoughts were interrupted as she felt Travis unclasping her bra and moving his kisses lower. She arched her back towards him, almost involuntarily, her hips grinding to his. Travis reached her waistband of her bands and hastily unbuttoned them. It was then when all the emotions hit Lily. She could almost feel Ray's shaking hands doing the exact same thing fifteen minutes ago. She pushed Travis off of her and she sunk to the ground, her head in her hands. _What am I doing here?_ She asked herself_. Who is it I want to be with?_ Travis stood back in shock as Lily sat, unmoving, trying to figure everything out. 


End file.
